


【授權翻譯】Day 1-Robin Jason

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, JayRoy Week, M/M, never said it had to be happy..., write something about Robin they said, 不算是個愉快的故事, 傑森與羅伊在一起, 傑森需要支持, 超棒的羅伊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: 他們從來沒有把它拿下來，甚至當他正在他們面前呼吸著的時候也沒有。
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】Day 1-Robin Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 1-Robin Jason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462101) by [the_authors_exploits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits). 



> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。

Roy認為這一切簡直荒謬。他雙臂交叉，目光掃射整個房間。整件事是荒謬、粗俗、令人討厭的，甚至是充滿侮辱、令人厭惡且可鄙的。他看了看他的左邊，那是Jason站的地方，而那男孩並沒有看向Roy所見之處。所以Roy轉回目光，即便是在夜翼喋喋不休的時候。

“這就是為什麼我們認為你們可以幫助我們：Slade已經進入你們的領地一段時間了，我們認為你們可以進入他的核心圈子並且—”

“你為什麼不把它拿下來？ ” Roy幾乎要咆哮，但他在開口前抑制住自己的憤怒。不過，從他繃緊的肩膀、收緊的下巴，甚至於緊繃的肌肉，無一不彰顯他的怒火。

夜翼眨了眨眼，而神奇女孩將身體的重心從一隻腳換到另一隻腳。“什麼? ”

Roy指向雕像：羅賓，瘦削而結實，堅忍地站著，嘴唇翻起、眉毛垂下。Roy怒髮衝冠、拳頭緊握。“他沒有死。”不再是了，所以為何還要豎起這座紀念碑？這只是另一種貶低傑森的方式。

Jason在他旁邊走動，什麼也沒說、也沒看。他的眼神透過面具掠過夜翼、瞥過第三位羅賓，看著任何除了那座雕像以外的東西。大家都在猜測為什麼這些紀念碑必須成為會議大廳的一部分—可能是為了提醒年輕人他們為何戰鬥，或者告知他們要小心，抑或戰鬥有多危險。真令人作嘔。

“他沒有死。”

夜翼的目光越過他的肩膀，迅速地看了這座雕像一眼。它更像是一個全息影像而非雕像，上面有著鮮豔的色彩和栩栩如生的面貌。不過，它還是可以被觸碰，這在全息影像產業中算是新鮮的事。過去的幾個月裡，它連同那裡的其他產品一起被升級了。“我們......” 

“你知道嗎，我根本不想聽你的藉口！ ”這時Roy表現出他的憤怒。他厭惡而狂怒的把手舉到空中揮舞。 “我不在乎！你只希望他在你需要他的時候存在！ ‘哦，紅頭罩，可怕的Slade給我們帶來了麻煩；幫我們照顧好他’、‘哦，Jason，我們不知道這條線索是什麼意思’、‘哦，Jason’ 、‘哦，Jason’! ”

Jason伸出手抓住Roy襯衫的褶邊。他們都穿著便服，只戴了面具，而Roy穿著Jason最喜歡的襯衫，背後有龍的v字領。Jason凝視著它。這總比提醒人們他曾經是怎樣的人、現在又是怎樣的人來的好。一個失敗者，一個試圖活下去卻頹敗的孩子。

“我受夠了！ ” Roy喊道。“我討厭你不承認他是個人！不，他對你來說只是一段回憶！”

“Roy，這不公平...... ”

“不公平? ”他向前走了幾步，好像要給Gar臉上來一拳，但是Jason緊緊抓住他的襯衫，把他往後拉。“你知道什麼是不公平的嗎，孩子？不公平的是被謀殺並因此受到譴責；不公平的是不得不看著這個，”他指著紀念碑兇狠地說：“不斷被提醒曾經發生了什麼，被提醒你的家人只把你視為一個錯誤，一個已經被埋葬的東西！”

“......Roy...... ”

他抬起肩膀，這是不對的。 “我們不會幫你。”

“我們會幫忙，”Jason反駁。Roy轉向他，而Jason聳聳肩，鬆開了他緊緊抓住的襯衫。“我們會幫忙的，夜翼......”

Roy發出沮喪的聲音，他揮舞著手臂，但Jason抓住他的手臂，並把他拖出房間。Roy跟著走了，因為他從來不和Jason打架，從來沒有過，也許永遠也不會。他們只走了幾條走廊，Roy就決定，不，他不想再往前走一步。他站穩了腳，猛拉了Jason一下。他不會跟他打架，但他有話要說。

“我們沒必要這麼做。”

Jason沒有看他，他轉過身，他很緊張，而且顯然很不開心。

“我們不必幫助他們，我們可以離開，再也不回來。”

“我們......我們得......”

“他們不尊重你！他們不接受你，他們把你看成一個破碎的、邪惡的人！他們甚至不把你看作羅賓或Jason，他們把你看作一個截然不同的人。”

Jason聳了聳肩：“那又怎樣？他們總是這樣。他們總是認為我很可怕，總是認為我是暴力的、邪惡的、危險的、不夠好的。也許他們是對的。我無法改變這一點。” Jason轉過身來面對他，他的臉頰陣陣發紅，嘴唇微微顫抖。“這只是......現實......”

Roy回想起他第一次見到Jason的時候。當時他們兩個到處跑來跑去，好像整個世界都是他們的遊樂場；當時他們有希望、有快樂和幸福。而現在他們只有彼此了。 

Roy攫住Jason的臀部，把他靠在牆上，狠狠地、熱情地、絕望地親吻他。

“對我來說，不是。”Roy在嘴唇開合間道。 “你永遠都是最好的，Jaybird。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
